fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Captain America is a character from Marvel. He is known as the FirstAvenger. Wikia Match-Ups * Captain America VS Commander Steel Information Background * Before transformation ** Height: 5'4" / 1.6 m ** Weight: 95 lbs / 43.1 kg * After transformation ** Height: 6'2" / 1.9 m ** Weight: 220 lbs / 99.8 kg * Age: Late 20's * Both parents died early in his life * Won the gold metal in an art contest as a teenager * Was once mutated into "Spider-King" * Secretly a habitual car thief Powers and Abilities * Artificially Enhanced Physiology ** Peak Human Strength ** Peak Human Speed ** Peak Human Durability ** Peak Human Agility ** Peak Human Reflexes ** Peak Human Stamina ** Accelerated Healing ** Peak Mental Processing ** Peak Human Senses ** Advanced Longevity * Master Tactician and Strategist * Master Martial Artist * Master Shield Fighter * Advanced Military Operator * Master Acrobat * Indomitable Will * Professional Sketch Artist * Expert Marksman * Expert Swordsman * Weapons Proficiency * Multilingual * Expert Vehicular Driver Shield * Captain America's primary weapon * 2.5 feet in diameter * Weight: 12lbs * Made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated * Vibranium in the shield absorbs all vibrations and protects whoever holds it from having them as much as stagger * Can be thrown, used to cut things or used in close-quarters-combat with extreme dexterity * Extremely sharp ** Slightly damaged Onslaught * With a good throw, it can cut off a Tiger tank's turret off and go as far as to cut up Iron Man's depowered Extremis Armor * Able to tank missiles, bullets, laser fire and even blows from Odinforce Thor Feats & Stats * Threw the mutant Big Bertha, who weighs 750 kilograms (Strength Feat) * Held up a collapsing skyscraper, twice (Strength Feat) * Pulled a mini-helicopter out of the air (Strength Feat) * Snapped a man's neck and made it turn 180 degrees with a single punch (Strength Feat) * Beat Nuke to a bloody pulp (Strength Feat) * Brought down reinforced steel doors while injured from being shot (Strength Feat) * As a rocket was about to launch, pushed the machinery responsible for opening the hatch and prevented it from opening (Strength Feat) * Threw an anchor into a runaway speedboat (Strength Feat) * Broke a statue made of stone with the chains that made him stuck to it (Strength Feat) * Lifts 1100 pounds (500 kilograms) as ordinary training (Strength Feat) * Restrained Wolverine * Threw a bike with enough force to crush a truck's engine (Strength Feat) * Ripped a tree out of the ground and picked it up (Strength Feat) * Can easily push a Bulldozer across a football field in less than 15 seconds (Strength Feat) * Shattered a wall with his punches (Strength Feat) * Can break a mini-submarine's window while underwater (Strength Feat) * Pushed a Nazi in a power armor and threw him off of his feet (Strength Feat) * Broke out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. containment device * Can throw people many feet in the air with one hand and once threw a man out of water while he was in it himself * Knocked down a heavily armored soldier by throwing his shield (Strength Feat) * Can send people flying with his kicks and shield bashes (Strength Feat) * Threw Ultron into a pillar, shattering a good portion of it (Strength Feat) * Threw two agents through a wall (Strength Feat) * Was stronger than the pull of an electromagnetic handcuff (Strength Feat) * Casually lifted a motorcycle with three women on it (Strength Feat) * Can throw his shield well enough for it to catch up, outspeed and cut through an ICB Missile, which travels from 13 to 15 thousand miles per hour * Caught a torpedo with his bare hands * Threw the Hulk off his feet * A casual bullet timer (Speed Feat) * Can dodge bullets from multiple angles at once (Speed Feat) * Tagged a being with Quicksilver's speed (Speed Feat) * An Atlantean couldn't keep up with him (Speed Feat) * Blocked point-blank gunfire with his shield * After he's been surrounded and attacked with a flamethrower, jumped out of the circle and his opponents didn't even notice (Speed Feat) * Outran Diamondback (Speed Feat) * Dodged close-range energy rays from Crossbones (Speed Feat) * Landed on a moving plane after being punched into the sky * Blocked bullets, which were already fired, by throwing his shield * Blitzed a group of thugs * Dodged Ultron's blasts * Caught up to a mini-submarine by swimming * Kept up with Daredevil ** Daredevil himself admitted that Rogers is faster than he is * Blocked a punch from another superhuman from behind * Can dodge lasers, even in Zero G * Dodged explosions of tripwires after he already stepped on them * Held on after being blasted with a helicarrier engine * Took on an army after carving a hole in his chest * Doesn't flinch when he fell from a plane with enough force to crush a car * Tanked a point-blank explosion from Gambit * Took a hit from Namor hitting him with his own shield * A doctor said he had no broken bones after being beaten by Red Skull in a mech and having a building collapse on top of him * Survived a plane crash without his shield * Took a beating from Iron Man * Was completely fine after being shot seven times in one arm without his suit * Got blasted off by a grenade explosion and flew through a bus, although he had his shield to protect him from the direct blast * Survived being frozen in ice for 70 years Skills & Experiences * Drops from airplanes at cruising altitude into water without a parachute no problem (Skill) * A WWII veteran (Combat Experience) * Messed with HYDRA's plans on multiple occasions (Combat Experience) * Has stopped multiple alien invasions (Combat Experience) * Was one of the main reasons of the Nazi's defeat during WWII (Combat Experience) * Stalemated Black Panther's father, T'Chaka back during WWII (Combat Experience) * Defeated Beast in combat (Combat Experience) Faults & Weaknesses * Reliant on his shield * Shield can be destroyed,''' '''although it could only be done by cosmic beings and gods * Uniform has unarmored spots, such as his chin, mouth and eyes Gallery Captain-america.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Disney Combatants Category:Military Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Regeneration